Over My Head
by SundayRose01
Summary: What if Beatrix had told Bill she was pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

Beatrix's heart was still beating a mile a minute, even five minutes after Karen Kim had left. How could she raise a baby being who she was? The kind of life she and Bill lead was not one a child should be brought into.

As those thoughts ran through her head she became even more depressed than ever. She had loved Bill since she was sixteen and wanted to start a life with him, but it was too dangerous. Beatrix frowned deeply as tears ran down her face.

As she lay on the hotel bed she cried her heart out only to be interrupted by the telephone on the nightstand ringing. Sitting up quickly she stared at the phone with wide eyes wondering who would be calling her. With her hands still shaking she reached unsteadily for the receiver.

"Hello?" Beatrix asked.

"Hey, Kiddo! How's your mission so far?"

'Oh my god, its Bill! Calm down and maybe he won't know something is wrong!' Beatrix thought to herself.

"It's going great, Bill!"

"No it's not. What's wrong?'

'Too late.' She thought sourly.

"Nothing, Bill! I'm just a little tired after my plane ride here."

"Bea, you can tell me if something is wrong. I won't get angry."

"BILL, I'M ALRIGHT!"

"Okay, okay! Just remember that I'll be there at the hotel tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, see you then."

"See ya then Bea. I love you."

Beatrix paused for a minute before responding.

"I love you, too."

She took the receiver from her ear and returned it to its normal place. She sighed heavily and lay back on the bed.

'Maybe I will tell him I'm pregnant.' Thought Beatrix. 'We both love each other and a baby will bring us closer. But what if he doesn't want a child? What if he tries to kill me, or worse abandon me?'

Shaking those thoughts away she closed her eyes to go to sleep. Tomorrow was the day. To tell him or not to tell him.

__

__

__

_**Should I continue?**_


	2. Telling Him

Knock, Knock, Knock

Beatrix shot straight up in the bed and looked wildly around. She glanced at the clock that read 1:30. 'Oh shit, it's Bill!' She thought.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Just a minute!" Beatrix yelled.

Making sure the pregnancy test wasn't visible in the garbage can, she quickly jumped up to answer the door.

Looking through the little peek-hole on the door, it confirmed that the person knocking was in fact Bill. She slowly opened the door to see his face brightly smiling at her.

"Hey, Kiddo!" He said leaning forward to kiss her.

She smiled and put her lips against his. At first the kiss was slow and sweet. Bea always said his sweet side was his best side. Then the kiss became more passionate. As Bill stared to push her lightly into the room, Beatrix pulled away.

Bill frowned as he looked down at her. "What is it, Bea?"

Beatrix ran her right hand through her blond hair and nervously asked him to come in and sit down.

Bill agreed by walking into the room and sitting in the armchair that was near her bed.

With the frown not leaving his face he asked, "Are you breaking-up with me?"

"NO! No, no, no. It's just... if I tell you...do you promise not to be mad?"

"I could never be angry with my woman." He said sweetly.

Beatrix smiled at the Bill she fell in love with. He was a wonderful man and he would make a wonderful father. With these encouraging thoughts she finally gathered up the nerve to tell him.

"Bill, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a daddy!"


	3. The Three B's Beatrix, Bill, and Baby

'Please say something!' Beatrix's mind screamed. It had been at least a minute since she told Bill she was pregnant and he still made no response.

"Say something!" She urged.

"Umm... we are always careful. _Very _careful." His voice was strong and steady despite the fact Beatrix could tell he was nervous.

"Well, I guess we weren't careful enough." Unlike Bill, Beatrix's voice broke off making her sound like she was about to cry. She bit her lower lip and waited patently for him to talk again. But instead of talking again, Bill took a deep breath in and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Beatrix asked worriedly.

'Don't leave me.' She thought desperately. Bill didn't answer and instead he walked over to her nightstand, picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Beatrix questioned, with twisting her sweaty palms in her lap. Bill once again ignored her, which really pissed her off.

"Elle," Bill said in a slightly cold tone.

'Why the hell is he calling that bitch?' She thought.

"I need you and O-Ren to come and finish Kiddo's assignment." Bill said answering her questions.

"Bill, I can still..." Before she could finish she was silenced by Bill putting his index finger to her lips. Beatrix glared and slapped his hand away, making him smile and turn his focus back to his telephone conversation.

"That is none of your business. Now be here by sunset or you'll regret it!" His voice roared as he slammed the phone down, causing Beatrix to flinch.

"I can still do the mission." Beatrix said quietly. Bill looked over at her and instantly softened.

"No you can't. It could hurt you and the baby." The concern in his voice made Beatrix's heart melt.

"You're not upset?" She asked.

"About the baby? No, it's about time I started a family of my own." He stepped forward towards her and pulled her hands into his.

"I'm so glad it's with you, Bea."

Beatrix smiled widely. "I am, too."

Bill dropped her hands and reached into his pockets. He pulled out a small, black, velvet box and he got down on one knee. Beatrix eyes widened and her right hand flew to cover her open mouth.

"Miss Black Mamba, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Are you serious?" Beatrix whispered.

'I must be dreaming!' She thought.

"As a heart attack."

"Yes!" She squealed, half laughing half crying. Bill stood up and put the ring on her left ring finger. Beatrix held up her left hand to get a better look at the beautiful ring.

'Holy shit, it's huge!' She thought in excitement.

Bill wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"This means the Deadly Vipers lost two people." Bill said, speaking into her neck. Beatrix let go of him and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Two?"

"Yeah, Copperhead got herself knocked-up, too." He then snaked his arms around her waist again and pulled her back to him

"Oh." Beatrix wasn't surprised at all. She knew all about that guy she met at a bar during her last assignment. She rested her head back on Bill's shoulder and happily sighed.

"Billy Bea." Bill said, once again ruing their 'moment'.

'What the fuck?' She thought.

"What?"

"If we have a girl we should name her, Billy Bea. It's a combination of Bill and Beatrix." Beatrix scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Uh, No!"

"What! Why not?"

"Bill, it's ugly. But if we have a girl how about we combine the letters and name her B.B." Beatrix reasoned.

"B.B.?" Bill paused. "I like it."


End file.
